The purpose of this project is to determine the objective clinical response rate of TIL therapy in HPV-positive cancers and to investigate the specificity, phenotype, and function of TIL from HPV-positive cancers in vitro and in vivo. Our laboratory has established the feasibility of generating TIL from HPV-positive cancers at clinical grade and scale. Based on that work we have initiated a clinical trial of TIL from HPV-positive cancers (HPV-TIL) with the primary end point of objective clinical response rate. The trial is open to accrual at this time. Laboratory studies to characterize HPV-TIL and to innovate the next generate of cellular therapies for this family of diseases are ongoing.